Higanbana Irebun no Saku Yoru Ni: First Time
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Adaptación de la novela Higanbana No Saku Yoru Ni - The First Night con algunos de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven. Agradesco su feedback a todos.
1. Prólogo

**Higanbana Irebun no Saku Yoru Ni**

**Renuncia**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, en realidad le pertenece a Level 5, Tv Tokyo y OLM.

Higanbana no Saku Yoru Ni no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. El título del fic significa "Cuando las 11 flores del Hades Florecen"

A diferencia de mis otras adaptaciones de los trabajos de Ryukishi07, esta serán historias propias y no adaptaciones directas de la novela. Me tomaré la molestia de cambiar algunas cosas dentro de Inazuma Eleven, así que los fans entiéndalo si no les cuadran algunas cosas.

**Advertir a todos mis lectores que este trabajo de Ryukishi07 es muy fuerte, tal vez más que sus otros trabajos Higurashi y Umineko, y que seguiré la talla de este gran novelista. Quedan advertidos los fans de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Prólogo**

(Inazuma Town, Japón)

- Por favor… déjame pasar…

- Lo siento, no conozco a ningún Hibiki en este lugar… ¡Sal de aquí!

Era la séptima vez que Gouenji Shuuya intentaba convencer a ese guardia de seguridad que lo dejara pasar a ese lujoso condominio, en busca de uno de los miembros del mítico Inazuma Eleven. Y es que todo ese tiempo que había pasado con Endou Mamoru, le hacía pensar que tal vez el soccer no era tan malo… que un deporte tan inocente y a términos del propio Endou, un deporte "divertido" no podría ser lo que provocó su conflicto de conciencia.

Gouenji emprendió el camino de regreso… como un poco mortificado por volver a mirar a Endou y decirle que había fallado… y aún así… ese chico no se enojaría, sino que le daría una palmada en la espalda y le diría que la próxima vez podría funcionar… que una próxima vez ese guardia podía abrirles la puerta y dejarles pasar.

La realidad sin embargo, rogaba por diferir… ese guardia siempre les diría que no… porque… ¿Qué clase de guardia dejaría pasar a un chico que iba a preguntar puerta por puerta lo de Hibiki? ¿Acaso el lema de ese lujoso condominio no era la comodidad ante todo? Gouenji se detuvo en un cartel que lo publicitaba y leyó:

"Inazuma Heaven: Exclusivo Condominio para los que quieren respirar la tranquilidad de esta acogedora ciudad…"

Era cierto que Inazuma Town era una ciudad tranquila… pero como lugar de origen de los Inazuma Eleven… y del Instituto Raimon… no podía evitarse ese ambiente futbolístico en la misma… ambiente que llenaba de energía a pequeños y que rompía los nervios a los adultos.

¿Hasta qué punto era posible seguir con esa búsqueda? Tal vez Endou le diría que no se rinda… que encontrarían a los míticos Inazuma Eleven… pero conforme pasaban los días, era como si realmente eso no fuera a suceder.

- Pero no hay remedio… - dijo Goenji para sus adentros – Es Endou después de todo…

(Instituto Raimon, Club de Soccer)

- ¡Chicos, vamos a jugar fútbol!

Un mutismo característico, seguido de una indiferencia salpicó en el lugar. Los miembros del Club de Soccer del Instituto Raimon seguían en las actividades que hacían famoso al club… el no practicar soccer en lo absoluto.

Y era irónico porque todos iban vestidos con el típico uniforme de fútbol… con zapatillas… con shorts… y con la camiseta amarilla y turquesa que tenía en Kanjis negros el nombre del Equipo al que ellos representaban: "Raimon". Por lo que podría decirse que si les gustaba el deporte… pero no necesariamente… las prácticas. Son como esos fans que logran vestirse igual que sus ídolos, pero no están dispuestos a seguir su camino si es que este les reportó sacrificios.

- ¡CHICOOOS! – gritó Endou - ¡Dije, que vayamos a entrenar!

- Gouenji-san no encuentra a Hibiki… no tenemos un entrenador… - dijo Kurimatsu.

- Sin entrenador no podemos hacerle frente a la Academia Teikoku… - dijo Kabeyama – No tiene sentido hacer algo que sabemos que no podremos ganar…

- ¡Chicos! ¿Quién les enseñó a rendirse? ¡Somos del Raimon! ¿No recuerdan nuestra promesa de convertirnos en los nuevos Inazuma Eleven? ¡Hicimos una promesa! ¡Así que tenemos que ir a entrenar! ¡Yo sé que Gouenji está buscando a Hibiki…!

- Capitán… nosotros… - dijo Kabeyama.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del Club… era Gouenji.

- ¡Gouenji! – dijo Endou - ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

- No hay manera de contactar a ese tal Hibiki… ese vigilante… grrr…

- Lo sabía… - dijo Kurimatsu – No hay forma que…

- ¡No te preocupes Gouenji! ¡Seguro encontraremos otra forma! ¡Hay que lucirnos ante ese tal Hibiki! – dijo Endou - ¡Hay que mostrarle que nos hemos entrenado duro y por eso tenemos que ir a nuestra práctica… ¿Qué dicen muchachos?

Animados y algo culpables tal vez por la dedicación de su capitán en contraste con su indiferencia… uno a uno de fueron levantando, como dándole el sí.

- ¡Muy bien chicos, es hora de practicar!

- ¡SIIIII! – dijeron todos en coro alzando las manos.

Tal vez era solo el capitán y su energía lo que los hacía seguir en el Club, porque en el fondo pensaban que no eran suficientemente buenos en el deporte.

Gouenji también se unio al grupo… había hecho una promesa… de ganar... y eso lo haría por su hermana Yuuka. Después de todo… ella era muy alegre… y él como su hermano mayor debía dar el ejemplo… debía ser fuerte y esperar a que ella despertase.

(Hospital General de Inazuma)

- ¿¡Qué dice?

- Gouenji… - dijo el médico – Hemos revisado su EEG… tu hermana no parece mejorar…

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Yuuka despertará!

- La actividad de sus ondas cerebrales ha caído un 5%... si no presenta mejoría en unas semanas y sigue cayendo en el coma, cada vez más profundo… llamaremos a tus padres a una sesión cerrada. Porque… esta linda niña… no merece sufrir…

Gouenji no pensó que el mundo se acabaría en una tarde de otoño. Al oír eso de "no merece sufrir", se llenó de ira… un fuego que consumía su interior. Y tomó violentamente al médico, de la camisa elevándolo en peso y clavándole una mirada de esas que tenemos cuando sentimos que alguien nos quiere robar lo más preciado.

- ¡USTED NO ES NADIE PARA DECIR QUE ELLA DEBE MORIR! ¡NADIE TOCARÁ A MI HERMANA!

- ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!

El médico dio la alerta y vino una enfermera y un guardia.

- ¡Oye tú! – le increpó la enfermera - ¡Deja al doctor!

Goueji soltó al doctor y miró a todos con una cara de molestia…

- Sólo ustedes se creen dioses como para poder disponer de la vida a su antojo…

- Vete de aquí… - dijo el médico molesto - ¡Sal de aquí!

- Me voy de su mugroso hospital… pero recuerden… ¡Yuuka despertará y nadie les dará permiso para tocarle un solo dedo…!

Gouenji no dijo más y salió del Hospital… era eso o los guardias lo sacarían a golpes del mismo. Así mismo... tal vez se odiaba por pensar esto, pero posiblemente el médico tenía razón… tenía que hacer algo para sacarla del coma…

¿Pero que podía hacer? Su hermana no despertaba… y esto ya preocupaba inclusive a sus padres. Miró hacia el cielo y vio una tarde preciosa en Inazuma Town… pero para él todo esto no era nada agradable. No podía hacer nada...

Entonces recordó algo… a su hermana le gustaba como jugaba fútbol… iba siempre a animarlo cuando estudiaba en Kidokawa Seishuu. ¡Era eso! ¡Si jugaba en ese Torneo al que Endou quería ingresar, seguro que despertaría!

Pero por un momento pensó si no rompía su promesa de no jugar… después de todo ella quedó en coma por ese motivo. Aunque supo que no podía cambiar la voluntad de Endou y que… esto era mejor que no hacer nada.

Pero para lograr ese objetivo… tenía que entrar a ese Condominio a como dé lugar…y definitivamente pasar por la entrada, porque ese guardia no lo dejaría pasar. ¡Tenía que entrar ahí y encontrar a ese entrenador! Si clasificaban… eso sería una buena noticia para su hermana.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '棘' del OST de Higanbana VN)

Gouenji notó algo en ese lugar. Era un condominio amurallado, como intentando tener a sus moradores lejos de las otras molestias de Inazuma Town. Pero había una brecha… porque si seguía caminando más lejos y más lejos de la entrada, encontraría una acequia que pasaba por la zona. Su vista siguió el riachuelo a lo lejos… y entonces supo que era ese canal de agua que pasaba cerca de su campo de entrenamiento fuera del Instituto Raimon.

Conforme miró adelante vio que el riachuelo iba hacia una especie de canalete que atravesaba el muro del condominio por lo bajo. ¡Supo que esa era su forma de escabullirse hacia el mismo! Tomó un respiro hondo y se lanzó en la corriente de agua. Por suerte había algo de profundidad y pudo bucear. Dado que el sitio era una zona algo aislada y casi saliendo de la ciudad nadie notaría nada… ni ese guardia que sólo protegía inútilmente la puerta grande.

Gouenji nadó rápido hacia el canalete… y comenzó a atravesarlo… lo más rápido que podía, porque el aire no sería eterno y si perdía la conciencia en medio del trayecto… se ahogaría. Pero su fuerza fue mayor a su miedo… y logró dar con el otro extremo del canalete… entrando así a ese lugar al que le tenían prohibido entrar.

Emergió con fuerza y luego se dirigió a la orilla, ya dentro del condominio… donde se echó un momento a descansar. Lo había logrado. Y para huir tenía que hacer lo mismo… solo que nadando contra la corriente, que no era mucha para ser exactos.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír '棘')

El sol ya moría en el ocaso… y se podía ver bien que las luces en donde estaba la Torre Inazuma ya estaban encendidas. Gouenji miró a su alrededor… y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de parque, y las casas se veían algo lejos. Miró a un lado del parque y lo que vio le recordó mucho al campo de fútbol que había fuera de la escuela.

- ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme!

- ¡Sal de aquí, niña estúpida! ¡Déjanos en paz!

- ¡No, ayuda! ¡Suéltenme!

Goenji giró hacia donde estaba el ruido y supo que era un grupo de chicos que querían pegar a una muchacha. Miró sus ropas y supo que no eran tan buenas como las que él usaba. Se trataba de mendigos que habían entrado por el mismo sitio por donde él entro.

Dado que su hermana estaba en coma, nada enojaba más a Gouenji que una escena así… por lo que decidió salvar a esa niña… de la que no podía ver muy bien quien era todavía por que los cuerpos de los otros no la dejaban ver.

- ¡Vamos, dime quién es tu Jefe! ¡Dilo! ¿¡Aprenderás a no meterte con nosotros?

Un golpe de Gouenji cayó sobre el rostro de uno de ese grupo que estaba molestando a la muchacha. El tipo cayó al suelo y sus otros dos secuaces dejaron de jalar los cabellos a la niña. Se pusieron a la defensiva y mientras que él chico golpeado se levantaba, miró a Gouenji.

- ¡Jodido metichee!

Gouenji no dijo nada, salvo que alzó su pie y le dio una patada a la altura del pecho, de modo que el tipo cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

- ¡¿Qué esperan idiotas? ¡Ayuden a su Jefe!

- ¡Siii! – dijeron algo temerosos los dos.

Gouenji supo que eran 3 y podían superarlo, pero entonces su mente tuvo una idea… y se dirigió hacia el riachuelo que pasaba por el parque.

- ¡Está escapando! ¡Persíganlo!

Los tres fueron hacia la orilla del riachuelo, donde finalmente Gouenji se puso en posición de lucha. Los otros tomaron eso como un atrevimiento y arremetieron. Gouenji usando los movimientos que aprendió en el soccer dribleó a uno de ellos y le dio una patada en el rostro, al tiempo que lo golpeaban en la boca del estómago. El tipo cayó al suelo.

El otro se acercó por un extremo y si bien golpeó a Gouenji, su golpe a la altura del pecho sonó… Gouenji ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes por las cargas en el fútbol, por lo que al siguiente gancho de su oponente lo interceptó y lo cargó en peso, usando una llave y haciendo un último esfuerzo, lo lanzó lejos, contra el suelo.

Sólo quedaba el tipo que por su pinta podría ser el Jefe de ese grupo… y era el que efectivamente golpeó más a la niña que seguía en un lado mirando, mitad de miedo, mitad dando ánimos a su defensor. Gouenji supo que tenía que darles una lección.

- Puede que esos debiluchos no sean buenos para nada… ¡Pero ya verás!

El tipo arremetió contra Gouenji, pero lo único que logró fue que el delantero de Raimon le pusiese el pie, haciéndolo tropezar, y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Gouenji lo tomó de la cabeza y lo levantó haciéndolo mirar a su rostro.

- ¿Cómo te puedes llamar hombre si golpeas a una niña indefensa? ¿¡Eh?

El otro tipo no respondió en un inicio y solo se limitó a escupirle en el rostro a Gouenji.

- No necesito órdenes de ningún remilgado… - y diciendo esto golpeó su cabeza contra Gouenji, haciendo que éste le suelte por el dolor.

El Jefe de ese grupo se dedicó a ponerse en guardia, pero ese golpe enfureció a Gouenji de modo que cargó contra el otro y lo empujó hacia la orilla del riachuelo. Gouenji le hizo una llave tomándolo por los brazos y luego cerró con uno cerca de su cuello y el otro lo usó para ponerlo fijamente sobre su cabeza. Con sus pies, de una patada en las rodillas quebró su estabilidad y lo sumergió de cabeza en el agua unos segundos.

El tipo movía las manos desesperadamente… pero nada podía hacer ante la implacable llave de Gouenji. Tras 5 segundos, lo sacó del agua.

- ¡Oye…! ¿¡Pero qué…?

Gouenji lo miró con desaprobación y hundió su cabeza una vez más en el agua… pero esta vez 6 segundos… y tras ese lapso lo volvió a sacar.

- ¡Hey! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa…?

- No has dicho lo que deberías…

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera…!

Una tercera vez Gouenji sumergió a su víctima al agua… pero esta vez por un espacio de 20 segundos. El tiempo se hacía largo y los otros no se atrevían a meterse porque podría pasarles lo mismo. Finalmente sacó al tipo y lo dejó cerca de la orilla.

- Cualquiera de ustedes que toque a esa niña… se las verá conmigo… ¡Ahora lárguense de aquí!

- ¡Si, señor! ¡Wuuaaaahh!

Los tres iniciaron una retirada, metiéndose al riachuelo y saliendo por el canalete. Incluido el tipo que Gouenji ahogó… porque preferían ahogarse en su escape que ser golpeados de nuevo.

Cuando vio que los tres chicos se habían ido… Gouenji se dirigió hacia la niña que estaba mirando con una expresión de sorpresa al medio campista… Gouenji cambió su expresión a una expresión de bondad para no asustar a la niña.

- ¡Gracias… gracias señor! – dijo la niña.

- Llámame Gouenji… - dijo el chico – ¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí?

- Yo… he venido a ver las flores de lycoris… ahí… - dijo apuntando a una especie de jardín.

Gouenji las pudo ver… algo tenues, iluminadas por un farol del propio lugar… esas flores rojas… rojas como la sangre… que se mecían con el vaivén del viento. La niña miraba con avidez las flores y las tomaba en sus manos… como jugando… inclusive arrancó una y la tenía consigo.

- Señor… ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos?

- Claro… - dijo Gouenji.

Se sentaron en una banca cercana a un farol de ese parque. La niña empezó a toser… pero de todos modos llegaron a sentarse.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

- Ah… son unos tipos que vienen siempre... y se apoderaron de este lugar.

- ¿Por qué has venido a este lugar?

- Tiene las flores más bonitas de la ciudad… y cuando las veo… yo sé que no estoy enferma…

- ¿¡Enferma? – dijo Gouenji sobresaltado - ¿¡Qué te pasa?

- No te molestes… - dijo la chica – Me dijeron que con suerte duraría algo… así que prefiero estar con las lindas flores…

Gouenji miró a la chica. Quería llevarla al Hospital, pero la única forma de salir era por la canaleta de agua y si estaba enferma, su cuerpo no lo soportaría.

- No mereces que te pase esto… - dijo Gouenji… vamos… déjame llevarte y te salvarás…

- No insistas por favor… - dijo la chica – Si vuelvo… no quiero volver… con esos malos padres…

- ¿Eh?

- Es difícil ser una niña buena cuando tus padres solo te comparan con un chico que nunca conocí… siempre dicen que él era mejor en todo… y hasta… me golpeaban y tal… no intentes ayudarme en lo que no puedas…

Gouenji, a pesar de lo duro que solía ser… estaba conmovido por esa historia. Esa niña… había hecho su último esfuerzo para venir a ese lugar y disfrutar de las flores… porque no tenía otra cosa que apreciar… su vida… poco le importaba ya… porque significaba que sería libre de todo ese sufrimiento que padecía.

- Pronto seré libre… - dijo la chica.

- No digas eso… - dijo Gouenji casi quebrándose - ¡No digas eso! ¡Hay cosas que no conoces! Tienes un mundo que ver… partidos que jugar… yo… por favor…

- No te preocupes… pronto se acabará todo… - dijo ella – Me he estado haciendo la fuerte, pero después de todo el esfuerzo viene el descanso.

La niña se acostó en la banca. Hizo un ademán de sueño… Gouenji la tocó… y entonces notó algo… en esa chica… de ojos rojos y larga cabellera… se veía muy alicaída… y una especie de pigmento rojo en su abdomen. Era una hemorragia interna… ya no podía hacer nada.

- Gouenji… - dijo la chica – Tengo sueño… ya es hora que me vaya…

- ¡No, por favor! ¡No te mueras!

- Te miraré desde arriba por haberme salvado… - dijo ella – Gracias por este día…

- Al menos dime tu nombre… por favor… para no olvidarte…

- Yo soy… Odo… ro…u… Odorou…

Y sin poder terminar su frase se dejó caer. Su respiración se hizo más lenta… y ante la atónita mirada de Gouenji… esa chica expiró. La noche perdió algo su color y una de esas flores, marchitó.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen el Opening de Higanbana no Saku Yoru Ni. La letra la he adaptado…)

"_**Mientras voy contando, noches infinitas…"**_

"_**Continuaré imaginando, esos días pasados… que aparecen en mis sueños…"**_

"_**Y cómo siluetas… se perderán…"**_

"_**Un deseo… ahogado en el pecado… el final de mis quejas…"**_

"_**Esa costa de flores tontas… volará…"**_

"_**Contra el aliento de esa… oscuridad infinita… sólo nos retorcemos en sus helados pedazos"**_

"_**Sin dudarlo nunca… seguiré con su belleza…"**_

"_**¡Bailemos ya! ¡Por miles de lunas!"**_

"_**Como si quedásemos ciegos por no querer mirar…"**_

"_**Invitado estás a nuestro estúpido ciclo de muerte y resurrección…"**_

"_**¿Quién será el último en reír?"**_


	2. Historia 01: Meso Meso san P1

**Higanbana Irebun no Saku Yoru Ni**

**Renuncia**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, en realidad le pertenece a Level 5, Tv Tokyo y OLM.

Higanbana no Saku Yoru Ni no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

A diferencia de mis otras adaptaciones de los trabajos de Ryukishi07, esta serán historias propias y no adaptaciones directas de la novela. Me tomaré la molestia de cambiar algunas cosas dentro de Inazuma Eleven, así que los fans entiéndalo si no les cuadran algunas cosas.

**Advertir a todos mis lectores que este trabajo de Ryukishi07 es muy fuerte, tal vez más que sus otros trabajos Higurashi y Umineko, y que seguiré la talla de este gran novelista. Quedan advertidos los fans de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Historia 01: Meso Meso-san**

**(Tachimukai Yuuki)**

(Nota del Autor: 'Meso Meso' es el sonido del llanto y –san un sufijo de respeto. La traducción sería algo así como "La llorona")

Un baño en una escuela… eso no es nada extraño considerando las necesidades de todo ser humano…

Un baño casi oscuro en una escuela… no es raro, pero tiene algo de inusual en él, tal vez un foco roto… tal vez una administración negligente…

Un chico en ropa interior en un baño… eso tampoco es algo extraño, se estaría cambiando o estaría haciendo uso de los servicios del mismo… aunque en un baño casi oscuro es extraño…

Un chico con una mochila y en su ropa interior… bueno… eso si es algo extraño… no puedo pensar en una situación para que alguien esté así…

Finalmente, un chico en mochila, ropa interior y llorando… bueno, ahora si es algo extraño… y no importa como lo pensemos… no podríamos explicar lo que pasaba ahí sin usar un explicación que viole lo pudoroso y lo… que no debería ocurrir jamás en una escuela.

Pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado, sea lo indecente y monstruoso que haya sucedido en las puertas de ese baño, oscuro y en el cual se puede oír el sonido de las gotas de una fuga que no se repara… cortadas por el llanto repentino de una víctima…

- Meso… meso… (Sniff… sniff…)

Ante una situación así… ante un relato así, lo primero que diríamos es que se trata de una chica… y que ha sido violentada por la depravación de algún colegial, conserje o director… porque "es lo habitual", lo que todos pensamos que puede ser…

Casi nadie se ha parado a considerar el lado inverso…

Casi nadie consideraría que se podría tratar de un chico… ¿Porqué? Porque los chicos "no lloran", porque los han educado para no exteriorizar el dolor… para ser fuertes… pero no sabría decir si se puede ser fuerte en una situación así.

Poco a poco… esos sollozos que resonaban se fueron apagando… mientras por los sonidos, se oía que ese chico se volvía a acomodar la ropa… su mochila… y finalmente salió de ahí.

Dado que esto no es un periódico, sino un relato, no hay necesidad de ocultar el nombre de la persona que sufría estos abusos… aunque lo curioso es que a simple vista no parecería que los sufriera en absoluto… salvo que nos concentrásemos en su mirada… ciertamente un espejo al alma de este pobre muchacho.

No hay que conservar la privacidad de nadie en un relato, así que el nombre de ese chico, era Tachimukai Yuuki, un muchacho que estudiaba en la Escuela Secundaria Yokato en Fukuoka.

Sobre Tachimukai, podría decirse que era un alumno promedio… un chico… cuyas notas podrían ubicarse en el promedio… pero no necesariamente el promedio superior, sino el promedio intermedio, pero el inferior. No quiero decir que Tachimukai sea un pésimo alumno, pero la verdad era que iba en camino ha convertirse en eso.

No sólo este chico era un mal estudiante, sino que también podía verse en sus ojos un alma débil, un chico tímido, que si bien tenía cierto atractivo físico, no era popular entre las chicas ni tampoco entre sus compañeros… de modo que casi siempre andaba solo y con una expresión melancólica que lejos de conmover o hacer que lo consideraran alguien lindo, hacía que se volviera el saco de burlas de sus compañeros.

Sólo tenía una cosa que lo hacía sentirse menos miserable en una situación así… su afición al fútbol. A él realmente le gustaba el fútbol… y mucho más considerando que en el fútbol había encontrado a un ídolo.

No eran esos ídolos televisivos, a los cuales la gente adora como si algún día fuera a conocerlos… o ellos se dignasen de bajar de su pedestal de fama y mirarlos… a ellos… a un fan entre tantos miles que sería algo tan inútil como llamar la atención de una hormiga.

Tachimukai no admiraba a esos jugadores internacionales, que tenían fans en países donde ni por asomo pondrían un pie, no… él admiraba a alguien más local… pero que para su mente, era alguien que no podría ojos en un chico como él.

Admiraba a un tal Endou Mamoru, un portero del torneo Nacional de Fútbol Frontier. Pero su admiración no empezó por verlo en persona, aun estando tan cerca… el empezó a admirarlo por verlo en un video grabado que llegó de alguna forma a su colegio.

Y lo admiró a tal punto, que desde que vio ese video, dejó su puesto de mediocampista en el equipo de su colegio… y pasó a ser el portero. Se dieron circunstancias especiales, como que el anterior portero se transfiriese a otro instituto. Tachimukai creía que eso era un designio divino, que podía convertirse en su ídolo… en Endou Mamoru.

Sin embargo… su equipo no pensaba con ese optimismo que él tenía. Su equipo era más bien… como sus notas, un equipo malo. Al inicio, sus compañeros pensaron que el optimismo de Tachimukai podía ser útil… pero conforme veían que ni siquiera era aptos para los torneos, empezaron a considerar molesto a Tachimukai.

No hay nada más molesto que la persona que siempre compara a algo con otra cosa. Es que Tachimukai siempre se refería a sus estrategias o a lo que sucedía en su equipo con: "Esto no es lo que haría Endou-san".

Y así, aunque sus compañeros lo mantenían en el club de Fútbol, era claro que pronto algo pasaría.

Y ese momento aciago llegó… y por eso ese chico estaba llorando por un abuso en ese baño apartado de la escuela. Llegó el momento en el que ya se cansaron de oír sus reclamos. Y acabó teniendo que soportar humillaciones para poder seguir en el equipo.

Pero él no lo pensaba así… él pensaba que esos abusos eran una forma de compensar a su equipo por dejarlo ser portero… era una forma retorcida eso sí, pero él pensaba que si posiblemente no era buen portero, habían ciertos "precios" a pagar para mantenerse en el camino a su sueño.

En el fondo incluso se sentía agradecido… porque esos golpes… esos abusos, le permitían forjar su alma de portero… de poder resistir los impactos del balón en la portería… pero como un entrenamiento que el resto de mortales clasificaríamos de aberrante.

Creo que ya es hora también de dar el nombre del instigador de estos abusos… Toda Yuuichirou, el capitán del equipo Yokato. Este era un chico, que a simple vista era un muchacho tranquilo, pero que por alguna razón decidió pasar a métodos mas drásticos para enseñarle a Tachimukai que no podía comparar su equipo con el equipo de Endou.

En realidad Toda no era malo… sino que él tenía que lidiar con la presión de sentir las habladurías de que su equipo era un equipo de quinta categoría. Lo resistía con estoicismo, haciendo una sonrisa tonta para decir que su equipo mejoraría… claro… con entrenamiento y tesón lo harían.

Pero siempre oía los dichos de Tachimukai… podría decirse que eran una especie de reprimenda para que ellos destinen sus esfuerzos en lo que debía ser… en aspirar a ser tan buenos como Endou Mamoru y su equipo.

Sin embargo, ellos no mejoraban, así que Toda empezó a pensar que tal vez habían posiciones fijas en la vida… y oír a Tachimukai lo hacía recordar que su equipo era un equipo de fracasados. Y eso en el fondo molestaba a Toda de sobremanera… porque él no se consideraba un fracasado… sino que ese era la posición que le tocó jugar en la vida. No todos podemos ser delanteros, no todos podemos llevarnos la gloria.

Y de este modo, empezó a aprovecharse de Tachimukai, obligándolo a estas cosas para que pueda mantener su puesto en el equipo. Tachimukai aceptó, porque sabía que no podía cumplir el sueño de conocer a Endou Mamoru si no pertenecía a un equipo. ¿Porqué motivo un portero célebre como Endou se fijaría en alguien que no juegue fútbol? Y por eso aceptaba.

A ojos de Toda, incluso eso era un entrenamiento… una forma de forjar el carácter de Tachimukai para que aprenda a resistir los golpes de la vida de portero. Lo que sucedía en realidad, fue que desde que la primera vez que Toda probó ese placer prohibido, se volvió en una droga… en algo en lo que pensaba siempre… y de ser el capitán que reclamaba en un inicio a Tachimukai, pasó a pensar como podría

Pero por más que Tachimukai pensase que eso era un favor, siempre acababa llorando… por sentir su cuerpo profanado… por sentir que era mas un juguete para los placeres oscuros de ese sujeto… y se sentía indefenso…

- Endou-san… - murmuraba ese chico llorando.

Tal vez su afición por ese portero de Raimon sea su única fortaleza.

(Días después)

- ¿Hey, haz oído la historia de Meso Meso?

- ¿Cuál, cuéntame cual?

- Esa de la voz que llora en las noches en los baños cerca del Club de Fútbol… ¡Es horrible!

- ¡No deben meterse en eso! ¡La leyenda dice que si intentas averiguarlo, el espectro destrozará todos tus huesos!

- ¡Nooo! ¡Que miedooo!

Pronto empezó a surgir una especie de mito en la escuela sobre una voz que lloraba en los baños cerca del Club de Fútbol. Estaba claro que era lo que pasaba… pero cuando toda una escuela confirma la existencia de un mito, podría decirse que su paranoia colectiva le da vida a ese mito… le hace tener una existencia propia… fuera de la típica leyenda que está escrita en papel y de la que nadie se acuerda. Esta era una leyenda más popular… y tenía vida propia.

La Secundaria Yokato atravesaba ciertos problemas de presupuesto, y no habían construido vestidores específicos para su club de fútbol… más bien, estos usaban unos baños ubicados cerca, pero que estaban en malas condiciones, aunque las instalaciones aún servían, pero de todos modos, estaban un poco deterioradas.

Es cierto que un halcón puede nacer una cometa… pero el tratamiento que daba Yokato era un tanto lamentable en realidad. No puede nacer un halcón de una cometa cosida de plomo.

Pero respecto al mito de Meso-Meso, era fácil saber quien lo habría propagado. En calidad de capitán del equipo Yokato, Toda era ciertamente popular… podría soltar el mito en algún momento y hacer que su legión de admiradoras lo difunda.

De este modo, Toda tenía blindado el acceso a esos baños para poder seguir y justificar su abuso contra Tachimukai. Pero sabía que le faltaba algo más…

- ¿Las reglas de Meso-Meso?

- ¡Si! ¡Escucha, escucha! La leyenda dice que si oyes a esa voz llorando… esa voz dirá "Meso… Meso… [Sniff sniff]… ¿Oirás mi lamentable historia?"

- ¿¡Y qué debo hacer si eso ocurre?

- ¡No responder y largarte de ahí! Las reglas son: No hables con Meso-Meso, no intentes abrir la puerta ni respondas a su llamado… o te destrozará todos los huesos.

- ¡Que miedoooo! ¡Tenemos que traer un talismán!

- ¿Ah? ¿Un talismán? Solo mantente alejado de Meso-Meso…

- ¡Pero es que es terrorífico!

Los cotilleos seguían en esa aula. Todos ya sabían del mito de Meso-Meso y tal vez por varios motivos, ellos creían que era algo real y que no debían acercarse. En pocas palabras, por su creencia, ese mito tomaba vida propia y ahora esa presencia… esa energía vital, hacía que los otros sintieran miedo.

- Entonces, tendremos que usar un…

Todos se callaron cuando un alumno ingresó al aula.

- Es Tachimukai… pshhhh… - dijo en voz baja alguien.

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo otro en voz baja.

Los murmullos cesaron cuando el peli castaño ingresó al salón. No era solo una cosa de su equipo… en parte, todos lo detestaban por sus comparaciones con el equipo de Endou Mamoru, porque ellos tenían una identidad propia… la identidad de Yokato. Una identidad basada en comparaciones sería algo odioso sin duda alguna para su gente.

Un trozo de papel voló e impactó en su cabeza.

Tachimukai ni siquiera volteó a ver quien se lo había tirado… ya no le importaba. Porque era uno y los otros eran los 30 de su salón… no tenía oportunidad para luchar contra eso. Y además… tenía que estar agradecido por poder seguir en el equipo de fútbol… aun con las que se gastaba su capitán. Pensando en eso, llegó a su pupitre… vaya… de nuevo se lo habían llenado de pintas con plumón con frases groseras o indecentes.

"_Muérete…"_

"_Mejor ve a chuparle el pito a tu Endou-san"_

"_¿Porqué no te largas a Raimon de una vez?"_

"_Gilipollas… ¿Acaso crees que te aceptarán en Raimon, so fracasado?"_

Tachimukai solo suspiró y sacando un trapo de su bolsillo empezó a borrar eso de su pupitre, mientras se sentaba e intentaba ser una sombra mas en ese salón. En cuando hizo eso, los murmullos volvieron a su estado habitual, mientras el chico solo inclinaba su cabeza y miraba perdido al pupitre que acababa de limpiar.

Todos los días… era la misma rutina… ser acosado… siempre… al comienzo no sólo era por sus amigos del equipo… ahora era por toda su sección.

¿Pero podía quejarse? De cualquier modo él tenía un espacio en el Club de Fútbol de Yokato… al menos era una cortesía que tenían hacia él.

No… eso no era una cortesía… eso era un vil chantaje en realidad. Pero su admiración por Endou lo hacía verlo de otra forma. Tal vez si no fuera por eso, se habría rendido hace mucho… pero no… sabía que conocer a Endou Mamoru sería lo más genial que podría ser de su vida… y que ahí le mostraría el gran valor que él tenía…

Que había logrado perfeccionar la God Hand (Mano Fantasma)… de seguro si le mostraba eso, sería llamado a ser un suplente de Endou. No le importaba eso… no le importaba estar tras las cortinas, sólo por estar cerca de su ídolo.

Normalmente diría que las admiraciones así son patológicas… pero en este caso, es lo que ese chico necesitaba para ser feliz. Mientras estuviera la posibilidad de que Endou Mamoru viniera a su escuela, el soportaría todo… porque estaba entrenando duro para poder ser aceptado por Endou… y si eso era el caso, lograría su libertad. Al final, todo era resultado de su esfuerzo.

¿Pero porqué era acosado? Tal vez porque los otros fueran envidiosos de que el si podía ver el valor increíble de Endou Mamoru. O eso es lo que pensaba él… para todos los fines, Endou era su ídolo… y por eso le daba un trato como tal. Aunque no lo conociera en persona…

Pero eran mejor así… ¿Endou tendría interés en conocer a un chico que acaba llorando todos los días en un improvisado vestidor mientras llamaba a su nombre? No… claro que no… tal vez lo que Endou diría era que él debería tener las agallas de luchar contra eso… pero es que Tachimukai no quería ser expulsado del Club de Fútbol… lo que lo llevaba a una paradoja… hacer y no hacer lo que Endou pensaría.

Por un lado… enfrentarse contra Toda, porque Endou Mamoru no se rendía nunca. Eso lo supo desde que lo vio en el Torneo Fútbol Frontera. Y por el otro, el soportar todos los obstáculos para lograr su meta de ser un gran portero como Endou.

Ciertamente era patético y Tachimukai admitía su debilidad… llamar a Endou llorando en esos incidentes con Toda, era aceptar que no era suficientemente fuerte para plantarle cara… ¿Pero es que podía? Solo esperaba que la "Divina Mano" de Endou lo protegiera de todos los que le intentaban hacer daño. Después de todo, Endou tenía fama de ser muy preocupado por sus compañeros de equipo… los rumores decían muchas cosas.

Tal vez un chico tímido como Tachimukai quería eso… que Endou Mamoru lo protegiera. Tal vez lo único que quería era un capitán que no sea un aprovechado como Toda. Pero también… tal vez si él no hubiera sido tan fanático de Endou… si no hubiera por poco olvidado su identidad como escolar de Yokato… tal vez esas cosas no hubieran pasado.

O tal vez podría ser tan bueno como Toda e igual esas cosas podrían seguir pasando. No había forma de saberlo con seguridad… tal vez eso era lo que querían… un saco de papas con quien desquitarse de todo.

- ¡Alumnos! Como actividad del Club de Lectura, deben ir a buscar un libro y darme un resumen del mismo… les daremos todo el turno de la mañana para hacer eso… así que… ¡A la biblioteca! – dijo el profesor que presidía la clase.

Esa llamada sacó a Tachimukai de su letargo. Tal vez en la biblioteca, tuviera un poco de paz que necesitaba para poder leer un libro… o sólo para pensar. Decidió tomar su bolso de cosas y salir hacia la Biblioteca.

Libros… todo lleno de libros… al menos ese era uno de los sitios donde el acoso que le hacían desaparecía por la orden estricta de que se guardase orden y compostura. Un silencio… que Tachimukai encontraba agradable. Un poco de paz en medio de la tormenta.

Mientras tomaba su libro y empezó a leerlo, sintió como pasos que se acercaban a él. El chico levantó su mirada para ver quien venía… y su sangre por poco se congeló.

Toda Yuuichirou era el que se acercaba con un papel en la mano. El corazón de Tachimukai latía pero de miedo… ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Acaso ni en la Biblioteca podría dejarlo en paz?

Pero lejos de decirle nada… sólo dejó un papel y se retiró sin decir mas nada. Tachimukai se quedó mirando sorprendido y entonces decidió abrir el papel que le habían dejado.

"_Hoy… después de la práctica…"_

Tachimukai se heló. ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso todos los días iba ser víctima de esos ultrajes? Era lo que tenía que hacer para seguir en el Club de Fútbol, pero aun así… su alma ya no podía justificar más esos abusos… no era nada que lo ayudara en verdad a ser un mejor portero. Incluso podría decir que eso… afectaba su rendimiento como portero.

Los minutos pasaban… Tachimukai intentó concentrarse en su libro… pero no podía. Su miedo iba creciendo poco a poco… ya no… el en el fondo ya no quería ser abusado de esa forma por su capitán. No importa cuanto lo justifique… no… el pertenecer a un club de fútbol no implicaba que su cuerpo sea acosado de ese modo. Los minutos seguían pasando… y su miedo aumentada… saber que iba a acabar llorando de nuevo en ese lugar… que haría honor a una leyenda que no era tal sino su sufrimiento real…

- ¿Es que entonces eres tú Meso Meso-san?

Entonces lo oyó. Una voz que no sabía si era un susurro o era él hablando solo. No podía ser alguien, eso era una Biblioteca. Era imposible que una persona le estuviese hablando… tal vez se le habría salido a él mismo en un susurro. No, además, a él lo acosaban en clase, no habría nadie interesado en dirigirle la palabra… eso era un error. Él era… esa leyenda… su leyenda.

- Así que… dices que eres Meso Meso-san, ¿verdad?

Tachimukai tragó en seco, volvió a oir esa voz… como respondiendo sus pensamientos.


	3. Historia 01: Meso Meso san P2

**Higanbana Irebun no Saku Yoru Ni**

**Renuncia**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, en realidad le pertenece a Level 5, Tv Tokyo y OLM.

Higanbana no Saku Yoru Ni no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

**Advertir a todos mis lectores que este trabajo de Ryukishi07 es muy fuerte, tal vez más que sus otros trabajos Higurashi y Umineko, y que seguiré la talla de este gran novelista. Quedan advertidos los fans de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Historia 01: Meso Meso-san**

**(Tachimukai Yuuki)**

- Así que… dices que eres Meso Meso-san, ¿verdad?

Entonces una mujer apareció en su delante. Para Tachimukai era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en esa Biblioteca. Ciertamente era una mujer que Tachimukai no conocía. Tenia el tamaño y edad para ser una colegiala… pero… el uniforme que llevaba no se parecía en nada al de la escuela… era mas bien, como una niña en un recital.

Su expresión y ropas eran muy refinadas… podría decirse que era una muñeca de porcelana hecha humana. Su aspecto era elegante… de seguro era una niña modelo o algo.

Su pelo era castaño… con dos colas largas y que acaban en punta, mientras su vestido era rojo, con una falda blanca larga y en especial, un lazo verde que llevaba al cuello así como un lazo rojo y blanco que llevaba en la cabellera, dándole la apariencia de casi una flor.

Tachimukai no sabía si esa chica era una chica de una clase superior o de una clase inferior, por lo que no sabía como dirigirse a ella. Pero en cuando miró sus ojos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No podía "sentir" un aura o vida en ella… era… en todos los aspectos, como una muñeca. Su postura, su vestimenta… hasta su "aura", dado que carecía de ella, de modo que era como si estuviera delante de un maniquí gigante.

- ¿Así que… tú eres Meso Meso-san no?

- Eeeh… yo… - dijo tímidamente Tachimukai.

El chico intentaba mirar a alguna pista que le permitiera saber la identidad de esa misteriosa chica uniformada. Pero ni él ni nadie llevaban una etiqueta o algo, así que saberlo era imposible.

- ¿Es que tienes miedo? Jujujuujuu… bueno… en parte deberías tenerlo… jejeeje…

Inclusive su risa era una risa refinada… definitivamente esa chica extraña se trataba de alguien mayor que Tachimukai. Así que el chico decidió ponerse de pie para ofrecerle sus respetos. Notó que el movimiento en la Biblioteca estaba como detenido, así que era algo más… era algo tal vez metafísico lo que experimentaba. Por eso decidió ser más respetuoso.

- Se… señorita… un gusto en conocerla… - dijo Tachimukai haciéndole la tradicional reverencia.

- Tu nombre… - dijo la chica sin responderle - Quiero saber como te llamas…

- Yo soy… Tachimukai Yuuki, del primer año, Sección A.

- ¿Tachimukai? Jejejejee… los nombres de los chicos ahora se vuelven mas difíciles de leer, pero no pueden con el mío… llámame simplemente 'Higanbana'. ¿Bien? Un gusto en conocerte…

- S… sí… un gusto en conocerle… Higanbana-san…

Una chica llamada Higanbana… ¿Pero eso era su nombre o su apellido? No había forma de saberlo con seguridad… pero mientras ella siga siendo la chica refinada, no había necesidad de llamarla pro su nombre… así que asumiría que ese sería su apellido o algo.

El chico pensó que también no valía la pena recordar un nombre tan extraño como ese. Pero en ese momento, Higanbana se sonrió… como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Tachimukai sobre su nombre. Era imposible que eso pasase… Tachimukai quiso temblar… cada vez más se daba cuenta que esa chica no era una chica ordinaria… sino algo mas allá…

- Responde a mi pregunta… ¿Eres Meso Meso-san? ¿O no?

- Pues… yo… verás…

Tachimukai no sabía que responder a eso… no había una respuesta correcta para él. Porque por un lado, él era el origen de ese mito, así que en cierto modo si… él era Meso Meso-san. Pero al mismo tiempo no era el espectro que roía los huesos de todos como decía el mito. Y se quedó bloqueado, sin saber como responder.

A Higanbana eso le divirtió, como pudiendo saber todo lo que Tachimukai pensaba sin necesidad de que él dijera una sola palabra. Al chico, sólo eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Los 7 Misterios de la Escuela? En una escuela como esta, inclusive se está hablando de un 8vo Misterio… el Misterio de Meso Meso-san… y el comité me mandó a investigar un poco.

- ¿El comité…? ¿Misterios…?

- ¿No lo sabes? Jujuju… que desatento andas… pero bueno… si sabes que es un Youkai, ¿no?

- Cl... claro…

- Bueno, pues se dice que cada Misterio tiene a un Youkai asociado… en este caso, permíteme presentarme… yo soy "La Danzante Higanbana", del 3er Rango de los Misterios Escolares. Podrías llamarme… la muñeca de la enfermería si te apetece llamarme así. ¿Conoces la historia?

- Pues… yo… nunca había oído de una historia como esa…

- Jo… pero que… alumno que eres… - dijo Higanbana perdiendo su expresión de diversión – Si no sabes quien soy… menos tal vez te interese lo que te iba a preguntar.

- ¡Espera! ¡Higanbana-san! ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme? Si es que… soy Meso Meso-san… pues… digamos que… tiene algo… de verdad…

- Interesante… pero mi pregunta era si querías unirte al comité como un Youkai más…

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Tachimukai. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Estaba insinuando que él… debía…?

- Pero… yo soy un humano… es decir…

- Eso no interesa… hay ex humanos en el comité que son Youkais ahora… así que solo importa el interés que tengas en volverte el verdadero Meso Meso-san…

Tachimukai se lo quedó pensando un momento. Ciertamente ahora estaba convencido que esa mujer no era humana ni de lejos… era un Youkai, un espectro maldito de esos que acechan las escuelas. ¿Querría el convertirse en algo así? Era complicado…

Porque por un lado… su vida humana no era atractiva. Nunca parecía que iba a conocer a Endou Mamoru… y su situación de abuso en el Club de Fútbol iba de mal en peor. En el fondo, poder tener el poder de un Youkai era un deseo oculto de su alma.

Sólo oír las cosas que según sus compañeros podría hacer el tal Meso Meso-san, le hacía desear venganza por Toda, que simplemente abusaba y abusaba de él, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos de admiración hacia Endou Mamoru. Pero él no tenía el poder para hacerles frente… tal vez si fuera un Youkai… tal vez así… podría compensar… tanto sufrimiento que iba teniendo.

¿Pero tenía el valor? Eso significaba dejar su vida humana… convertirse en una especie de monstruo o espectro. ¿Qué pasaría si decía que si? ¿Acaso Higanbana lo acabaría con un hechizo en ese mismo momento?

Considerando como vivía, no era una mala idea… después de todo… su vida no era la mejor… tal vez si moría de una vez… mejoraría un poco todo… sería libre… no le importaba necesariamente si podría vengarse o no… que ciertamente lo quería… pero en el fondo quería escapar de todo ese acoso. Y esta vez, la muerte se le ofrecía como alternativa… porque Tachimukai era demasiado cobarde como para quitarse su propia vida… que tenía que esperar a que alguien le ofreciese dicha posibilidad… y ahora la tenía en su delante.

- ¿Y qué dices? ¿Quieres que de la sugerencia al comité?

Tachimukai volvió a tener miedo… de saber que tal vez su vida acabaría ahí… ¿Pero en realidad tenía algo que perder, considerando que su vida era solo esos acosos por Toda y además… que Endou Mamoru nunca se presentaría?

Entonces por primera vez quiso escapar de su dolor… ya no quería seguir sintiendo esos abusos y llorar llamando a un Endou que no vendría.

- S… Sí… quiero ser parte del comité, Higanbana-san.

- Bien… - dijo ella mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza como inspeccionándolo – De momento con tu actitud es más que suficiente…

Tachimukai respiraba algo mas lento. ¿Había llegado su hora? Estaba nervioso e interesado en la forma en como Higanbana se lo llevaría de este mundo.

- Los Youkais se reúnen en donde haya mas almas que ellos puedan acechar… - dijo Higanbana – Sería un gran favor hacia tu causa que lleves la muñeca de la Enfermería a un sitio con mas almas que acechar, si se presentase una oportunidad así…

Tachimukai parpadeó porque no entendió nada de lo que había dicho Higanbana al final.

Pero cuando abrió sus ojos… ella ya no estaba… y la estela de su voz se había perdido. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí? ¿Acaso eso era una alucinación? ¿Qué había pasado? No… eso no podía ser una alucinación… porque el tiempo parecía no haber pasado… y porque todavía tenía ese papel que le dio Toda… y porque tenía ese escalofrío de haber presenciado un aura tan… fantasmagórica como la de un Youkai… la de un espectro de verdad.

Sólo se convenció de una cosa… que Higanbana no era humana. Había sido contactado por un espectro… por un Youkai… y recordaba claramente que de alguna forma le había vendido el alma. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar cuando ella o él decidiesen hacer válido el contrato.

Escuchó entonces un murmullo… y vio que un grupo de alumnos se iban a las ventanas para ver algo que llegaba mientras que ellos comentaban. Tachimukai ya sabía que no le dirían nada por ser el chico acosado del salón, pero decidió ver por una ventana mas apartada de la Biblioteca.

Y entonces lo vio… era un auto como una especie de Van en color azul y encajes amarillos que se estacionaba en un lado del Edificio de la Escuela Yokato.

- ¿Los haz visto?

- Si… acaso esa es la tan comentada "Inazuma Caravan".

- ¿Inazuma Caravan?

- ¡Si, si! ¡La caravana del equipo de Raimon! A estado pasando por varias ciudades sin motivo aparente en realidad…

Raimon… al oír ese nombre, Tachimukai supo que muy posiblemente su salvación había llegado. Se quedó oculto tras esa ventana mirando… y cuando bajaron los jugadores… lo reconoció.

Endou Mamoru… era ese chico… el chico que lo inspiró a ser un portero… y que era su soporte moral en momentos de acoso… había llegado al fin… había venido a salvarlo… a llevarlo de su vida de acoso y bullying.

Tachimukai casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos porque no se lo creía… Endou… Endou Mamoru había se había tomado la molestia de venir… en bajar de su pedestal para mezclarse con los otros. Tenía que ser fuerte… tenía que impresionarlo para saber que quería… podrían estar cazando talentos deportivos… las becas deportivas eran comunes.

Pero no podía enfrentarlo… estaba nervioso… por él… por lo que le había dicho a Higanbana. ¿Acaso eligió el peor momento para pedir partir del mundo de los humanos?

- No… no puedo verlo… no así… yo…

Estaba muy nervioso… pero al mismo tiempo aliviado… porque aunque hubiese hecho con Higanbana… si lograba impresionar a Endou… tal vez incluso lo protegiera… la "Mano Divina" de Endou haría que todo estuviese bien para él.

(Vestidores del Club de Fútbol)

- ¡Mierda!

Toda Yuuchirou estaba furioso. No había sido el peor momento para que la Caravana correspondiente a Raimon llegara. Los había visto bajar de esa Van… era Endou, no había ninguna duda. Ahora todo su círculo de abuso estaría apunto de ser expuesto.

Toda sabía que no podía confiar en el solo chantaje de dejar a Tachimukai en el club de fútbol, tenía que tomar medidas… y eso había hecho… tenía un video grabado con un teléfono móvil de sus encuentros… de modo que si Tachimukai se rehusaba… ese video sería expuesto. Con ese detalle, Tachimukai estaba atrapado.

Pero para Toda eso no era malo… eso era… una lección para Tachimukai. Porque… en el fondo, se trataba del verdadero ser del portero… un cobarde que no podía oponerse a nada, sino solo esperar por un salvador externo, por Endou Mamoru.

A Toda eso le molestaba… sabía que Yokato nunca sería un buen equipo… pero podía vivir con eso si es que todos daban su mejor esfuerzo… pero… de alguna manera, el oír a Tachimukai le hacía sentir asco porque ese portero lo único que quería era irse con Endou… reconocía que su equipo era un desastre indirectamente. Reconocía que la única forma de ser mejor era con Endou.

Pero en la vida eso no podía ser… Tachimukai solo pensaba que ante las inclemencias de la vida un salvador externo vendría a sacarlo de su situación. Toda odiaba esa forma de pensar, aunque sin pensarlo, era algo que casi todos en el mundo hacían… todos creemos que un ser superior nos salvará de nuestros problemas… si le agradamos lo suficiente. La única diferencia en Tachimukai es que este ser superior tenía nombres y apellidos.

- Te he formado… y haz obtenido ¡Cero! En tu prueba de actitudes deportivas… ¿Me oíste Tachimukai? ¡Tienes un cero grande! ¡CERO! ¡CERO! ¡CERO! ¡CERROOOOOOO! ¡CERO! ¡CERO! ¡CERO! ¡CCCCCCCEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!

El portero nunca lo escucharía porque no estaba ahí, pero Toda solo se desahogaba de la rabia que sentía. Golpeó la mayólica de ese baño.

- Ahh… ahh… esta bien… al final es solo un mierdecilla que se derrite por su Endou… tal vez seguro cuando yo se la… jejejejejee… seguro inclusive ahí estará pensando en Endou Mamoru… en las cosas que él desearía que le hiciera ese portero… que sus guantes froten todo su cuerpo incluyendo su… ¡MIERDAAAAA! ¡JODIDO COBARDEEEEEE! Es simplemente eso… y por eso voy a enseñarle de una vez… enseñarle a forjar ese maldito carácter que tiene… ese jodido carácter de ese gilipollas inútil…

Toda respiraba profundamente por la rabia, mientras en su mente surgían lascivas escenas de como abusaría de Tachimukai esta vez… no dejando ningún detalle al azar esta vez… para una humillación completa… y que le diera el máximo de esos placeres.

(Patio de la Escuela Yokato)

Hacía un día calido ahí afuera… no se oían pajaritos porque esa escuela no tenía muchas áreas verdes, sino sólo un patio de arena grande… los recortes presupuestarios eran un poco duros ese año… pero el sol iluminaba todo y las nubes se veían poco, dejando ver el cielo despejado, de un modo que la escuela se veía muy llena de vida.

Estacionada a un lado, estaba la Inazuma Caravan, mientras que la entrenadora conversaba con el director de Yokato. Hablaban de que… en realidad Endou Daisuke, el abuelo de Endou empezó a practicar en esa escuela.

La escuela del abuelo de Endou Mamoru… tal vez no fuese una mala escuela después de todo. Al menos de esta escuela venía un personaje célebre… solo que los alumnos no lo sabían. E inclusive había dejado un cuaderno de súper técnicas… o eso decía la entrenadora de Raimon.

No se sabía nada de Daisuke… estaba no habido, e incluso decían que muerto… pero era claro que Raimon había venido a Yokato por el legado de ese hombre… dado que si Endou Mamoru logró ser el jugador que era gracias a los cuadernos de su abuelo… Yokato también pudo ser mucho y más gracias al contenido del cuaderno que supuestamente se había dejado ahí.

Pero nadie sabía de su existencia… ni siquiera el propio Tachimukai, lo que quería decir que alguien ocultaba el secreto de ese cuaderno, por algún motivo cualquiera, pero tal vez era por mero egoísmo. O tal vez por dotarle a Yokato una identidad propia.

- Bueno… es hora de presentarles al equipo… - dijo el director.

- Me encantaría verlo… - respondió la entrenadora de Raimon.

En unos momentos, 10 alumnos vestidos con un uniforme celeste con shorts negros estaban dispuestos en el campo. Entre ellos, estaba el mismo Toda Yuuichirou, que ahora mostraba hacia el mundo un rostro de capitán preocupado. Delante de ellos estaban los miembros integrantes del Equipo de Raimon… aunque ya no eran los mismos del Torneo Fútbol Frontier… ahora estaban reclutando miembros para un motivo diferente… la explicación oficial para todos, era un equipo definitivo… pero la razón no podía decirse a cualquiera.

- Soy Toda, el capitán del Club de Fútbol de la Escuela Yokato… he oído mucho de ustedes… - dijo presentándose a Raimon – Todos nosotros somos sus admiradores…

- ¿Nuestros Fans…? – dijo Endou sonrojándose un poco – No tenían que haberse…

- ¡Es un placer el conocerte! – le dijo Toda alargándole la mano.

Ciertamente la capacidad humana de fingir es asombrosa. Pero Toda había oído el tema del cuaderno también. Siempre creyó que era una leyenda… pero si estaba Endou, era una oportunidad perfecta para robarlo y usarlo para él. Técnicas de delantero estarían en él.

- ¡Chicos, es un gusto concoerlos a todos! – saludó Endou inocentemente.

- ¡Un gusto el conocerte! – le respondieron los otros.

Toda pensaba que todo estaba perfecto… pero faltaba algo en su plan… faltaba el elemento distractor clave en todo este asunto… faltaba… Tachimukai.

- ¡Oye, Tachimukai! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Pero si es Endou-kun! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No eras el que decía que conocer a Endou-san sería lo más impresionante que le pasara jamás?

Toda miraba a Tachimukai que se había escondido detrás de uno de sus compañeros. Ciertamente él pensaba que no era digno de mostrarse ante Endou… pero ya estaba expuesto… no tenía mas que demostrar su valía para impresionar a su ídolo.

Toda nunca hizo esto pensando en el bien de Tachimukai, sino que esperando que este portero agobiara de elogios y preguntas a Endou Mamoru, la guardia de todos se bajaría por verlo hacer el ridículo y poder de alguna manera conseguir el deseado cuaderno de súper técnicas.

- ¡Cl… claro! – dijo Tachimukai marchando de una forma graciosa hacia Endou.

Toda había acertado, el sólo hecho de tenerlo en frente era demasiado para Tachimukai. Finalmente ese portero se puso frente a frente a su ídolo, tragó en seco, tomó la posición de firmes y se preparó para lo que iba a decir.

- En.. en… ¡Endou-san! ¡Soy Tachimukai Yuuki, de primer año de la Escuela Yokato!

- Oh… mucho gusto… - dijo Endou extendiéndole la mano.

- ¡¿Est… estás dispuesto a darme un apretón de manos?

- Claro… - dijo Endou.

- ¡Endou-san! – dijo Tachimukai tomando con sus dos manos a la mano que Endou le ofrecía y dándole fuertemente el apretón de manos que le había ofrecido - ¡Es un honor! ¡Yo… no volveré a lavarme estas manos nunca mas!

- Esto… debes lavártelas siempre antes de ir a comer…

- Claro que si… jejee…

Nadie de los que estaba ahí, ni el mismo Toda salían de su asombro de lo que pasaba con ese muchacho… era la admiración llevada a extremos que nadie imaginaba.

- ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

- ¡Claro, me encanta!

Toda decidió tomar parte antes de que tanta emoción malograse su farsa de actuación.

- Tachimukai era originalmente un mediocampista… pero debido a la admiración que te tiene – dijo dirigiéndose a Endou - … decidió volverse un portero…

- ¿Eso es cierto? – dijo Endou sorprendido.

- S… Si… - dijo Tachimukai sonrojándose.

- Tachimukai – dijo Toda - ¿Porqué no le muestras 'eso' a él?

Si 'eso' no servía como elemento de distracción, Toda no sabría que lo haría. Aparentemente no se esperaba que Tachimukai y Endou tuvieran tanta química juntos. Lo ideal era que Endou hubiera reaccionado como los otros… en shock.

Pero estaba seguro que Endou no soportaría algo del calibre que le iba preparando. Sabía que Tachimukai había intentando imitar a su ídolo… y que fallaría estrepitosamente. Todo estaba fríamente calculado… y en el momento de la confusión… tomaría el cuaderno… ya lo había ubicado, estaba con el viejo del director.

- ¿El que? – preguntó Endou.

- Es una técnica de portero que he estado practicando… pero mostrársela a Endou-san me pone muy nervioso… - contestó Tachimukai.

- Me gustaría verla… - respondió Endou.

- ¿¡En serio?

Tachimukai se dirigió hacia la portería del campo de Yokato mientras que uno de los de Raimon se ofrecía a dar un tiro para saber de que técnica se trataba.

Toda no podía contener la risa… todo iba según su plan. Había considerado un plan adicional por si es que Endou resultaba ser un tipo casi igual a Tachimukai… así que ese intento de farsa serviría para sembrar la confusión y robar el cuaderno.

- ¡Bien, entonces ahí voy! – dijo el encargado de dar el balonazo.

- ¡Por favor, vé! – le pidió Tachimukai poniéndose en posición.

Sonó un chute, y el balón se dirigió a toda velocidad y en línea casi recta hacia el arco. Toda sonreía interiormente… pronto ese intento de imitar a Endou fallaría y la pelota destrozaría a Tachimukai, de modo que el cuaderno estaba a punto de ser suyo…

- ¡God Hand! [Mano Fantasma]

Una mano idéntica a la God Hand de Endou Mamoru, apareció, pero con una tonalidad azul y de ese modo el chute de ese delantero fue capturado y neutralizado por completo.

Ante el asombro de todos… incluyendo el de Toda.

Fin del juego… las posibilidades de conseguir el cuaderno de súper técnicas quedaron destruidas en un momento para Toda Yuuichirou. Es cierto, todos estaban impresionados… pero Toda también lo estaba… eso era… God Hand, la técnica de Endou Mamoru, imitada y completada por Tachimukai. No había ninguna duda.

- ¡Eres increíble Tachimukai! – decía Endou.

- ¡Gr… gracias!

Toda nunca imaginó que la mera presencia de Endou Mamoru destrozaría su plan. Aparentemente… el mero hecho de su presencia eliminó todo el acoso de la ecuación que era Tachimukai… el chico se hizo más fuerte por tener a su ídolo en su delante. No tenía sentido… eso… era tonto… ¡El daño físico y emocional que tenía Tachimukai debía ser considerable!

Toda siempre pensó que el bullying serviría para destruir las voluntades de un individuo y hacerlo mas débil. Eso funcionó con Tachimukai… hasta ese día… porque con Endou tenía motivos por los cuales luchar. Toda comprendió algo… Tachimukai era un sujeto peligroso. O tal vez exista un poco del alma que se niega a ser conquistada totalmente por el bullying. No tenía sentido para él antes, pero ahora lo comprendía todo.

Toda quería saber más de Endou y esa capacidad que tenía para darle energía a los miserables, así que se compuso lo más pronto que pudo y entonces:

- ¿Qué dicen… practican con nosotros un poco?

Si algo quería saber… era que habilidades era capaz de infundir Endou a Tachimukai. Sus compañeros de equipo solo estaban admirados por la demostración de Tachimukai. Tenia que encontrar un punto débil en la actitud de Endou, porque ahora… inclusive su puesto de capitán podía estar en peligro.

(Enfermería de la Escuela Yokato)

Ya habían pasado varias horas… era de noche. Los integrantes de la Inazuma Caravan deberían estar en ella… descansando o ya sea durmiendo. Pasarían la noche en ella. Se podía ver la presencia de dicha Van desde la ventana de la enfermería.

Un observador estaba en la enfermería, hurgando a oscuras en el contenido de los estantes… y creo que es fácil imaginar quien era. Era Tachimukai.

Tras el partido de prácticas, se dio cuenta que el contrato con Higanbana seguía en pie… y aunque él no quería morir… no ahora… que Endou había descubierto su habilidad e inclusive lo llamó "un gran portero", quería vivir su vida al máximo. Por eso pensaba ocultar la muñeca en la Inazuma Caravan… porque si Higanbana decidía llevárselo… al menos se iría con Endou… acompañándolo a donde sea que fuese.

Pero para hacer eso… tenía que encontrar la muñeca y meterla en la Inauzma Caravan sin que se dieran cuenta. Ponerla era tarea sencilla. Tachimukai sabía que todas las Vans tenían un compartimiento para las herramientas de reparación, fácilmente accesible, de modo que ocultaría la muñeca ahí, atándola permanentemente a la Inazuma Caravan.

De este modo aún si Higanbana cumplía su promesa, el estaría con Endou. Ese solo hecho le daba valor, porque estaba provocando a un Youkai… no sabía que le podrían hacer si es que Higanbana lo pillaba. Tenía que se cauteloso… Tachimukai asumía que Higanbana dormía confinado en la muñeca… hasta que tanteando, encontró una textura suave… era la muñeca.

El chico tomó la muñeca, la envolvió en una bolsa y bajó raudamente las escaleras hacia el patio. Dormían todos en la Inazuma Caravan, así que intentó ser lo más sigiloso posible. Se dirigió hacia la parte del tubo de escape y encontró el compartimiento de las herramientas, detrás del neumático de repuesto que tenía la Van. Abrió la gaveta y colocó la bolsa con la muñeca dentro de ella. Le costó un poco, pero lo logró. Cerró la gaveta y colocó el neumático de repuesto en su lugar. Entonces se preparó para irse…

- Yuuki Tachimukai… - dijo una voz.

- ¿Eh?

Sintió que una mano lo tomaba… el portero se volteó y entonces lo vió: Toda Yuuichirou.

- ¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar? ¿Creíste que ibas a escaparte, pedazo de mierda?

- Eeehh…

Toda blandía una navaja grande, una cutter es decir, con la que amenazaba a Tachimukai.

- Ya sé que es lo que planeas hacer… - dijo Toda – Tienes que acompañarme a los vestidores… ¿Me oíste? No querrás despertar a tu ídolo querido…

Tachimukai veía en los ojos de Toda la determinación y la locura. Sabía que no podía hacer nada sin poner en peligro la vida de Endou, así que decidió acceder.

- Vamos… - dijo resignado.

- Vamos… mierdecilla… estaba tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo…

Conducido con una navaja en la espalda, Tachimukai logró llegar a los vestidores, donde Toda lo encerró en el baño de nuevo.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora vas a ver!

- Toda… ¿Porqué haces esto?

- ¿Cómo que porque lo hago? ¡Porque no haz aprobado el curso de sociabilidad, Yuuki! ¡Es por eso! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo vas a depender de Endou siempre? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza propia? ¡¿Es que no entiendes que no puedes depender de una sola persona? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que haz hecho a Yokato con tus actos? ¡Todos creen que somos simples fans de Endou Mamoru! ¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Donde está el espíritu Yokato? ¡¿DONDEEEEEEE?

Tachimukai guardó silencio. Por un lado se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

- Tu nota en el curso de socialización es mala… tienes que forjar tu alma… - dijo Toda – No puedes vivir creyendo que tienes un salvador… y sólo un tipo que te hace ponerte contra tu Instituto… no… tienes que ser más que eso…

Las manos lascivas de Toda ya estaban hurgando los shorts de Tachimukai. El chico sabía que ahora ya tenía asegurado a Endou y su posición, así que decidió echar el último acto de valentía en su vida.

- ¡Alto Toda! – dijo Tachimukai empujándolo hacia un lado.

Toda se sorprendió por lo que hacía Tachimukai y decidió intentar dominarlo por medio de la navaja que tenía.

- ¡Tengo la navaja, obedece!

- Toda… tenemos que hablar…

Toda tragó en seco. Supo que una relación basada en el abuso no duraría para siempre… ahora se había llegado al punto de inflexión. En algún momento esa alma se cansaría de ser abusada… y se revelaría… buscaría su independencia.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Toda.

- Yo… ya no voy a tolerar mas esto… ¡Ya no vas a hacerme mas de tus abusos!

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿En serio te crees eso? Te escucho… ¿Porqué?

- Yo… ya no voy a tolerarlo más…

- ¿Pero acaso no sabes que expondré el video de nuestros encuentros si te rehusas?

- Hazlo… estoy decidido… no pienso rendirme… expón los videos si quieres… porque al final… tu también apareces en ellos…

- ¡Jajajaaja! ¿Es por Endou Mamoru no? ¿¡ES POR ESOOOO?

Toda perdía la paciencia mientras empezaba a hiperventilar… estaba claro que era por ese portero que había venido. Tachimukai era valiente cuando estaba su ídolo a su lado… o bueno en este caso cerca de él… cuando a pocos metros de él, se encontraba Endou en la Inazuma Caravan.

- Así es… Endou-san… me dijo que era grandioso… ¡Así que no me rendiré! ¡Me iré de aquí con Endou-san!

Toda entendió que el alma de Tachimukai se había revelado al fin. No importaba que clase de cosa le hiciera, él no se rendiría… y ahora su peor miedo era que las cosas que él hizo salgan a la luz. No… no podía permitir que eso se sepa… incluso si tenía que…

Era una idea tentadora… así eliminaría de un plumazo la presencia estorbadora de Tachimukai. Después de todo… ya que se había revelado, era inútil. Aprendió muy tarde su lección. Toda suspiró y miró a Tachimukai con lástima… al final eso era… un pobre diablo.

- Jejejejee… patético… ¿Sabes porqué? Porque recién ahora te revelas… cuando ya todo está hecho… es cuando recién decides aplicar lo que haz aprendido… ¿Esa clase de alumno eres Tachimukai? ¿Porqué cuando hice esto por primera vez no presentaste resistencia? Es porque en el fondo querías ser acosado… eres débil… - dijo Toda - … y yo era el que estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide social. ¿Lo sabes no? Tenemos una pirámide social… donde están lo que sirven y los que deben ser servidos. Y aunque lo haz aprendido tarde… ¡Tienes un Reprobado en esta clase! ¡Reprobado, reprobadoooo! ¡REPROBADOOOO!

El juicio de Toda se nubló… todo se volvía confuso… lo próximo que recordó era que cogía con fuerza el cuello de Tachimukai… y lo apretaba, mientras el portero intentaba luchar con sus brazos intentando desenroscarse de lo que lo asfixiaba. Toda seguía furibundo… y lo siguió apretando, de modo que lo arrinconó contra la pared del baño y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Cuando por el dolor, Tachimukai soltó sus manos de los brazos de Toda, el capitán de Yokato apretó con mas fuerza el enroscamiento y entonces…

¡Plack!

Se oyó un sonido como hueco y la cabeza de Tachimukai se ladeó a un costado. Toda soltó la rosca y por mera gravedad, el cadáver de Tachimukai cayó al suelo sonando estrepitosamente. ¡Plum! Cayo como recogido… como si hubiera tenido miedo… cayendo en las rodillas primero y luego el peso del tronco se arqueó y cayó a un costado.

- ¡Jejejejee! ¡Jajajajajjajaja! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡UWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Ese miedoso fracasó! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ese tipo… dijo… que iria con 'Endou-san'! ¡UWHAHAHAHAAA! ¡Pero solo es un miedoso de primera! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Toda ya no se contuvo y se rió abiertamente hasta que se sintió contento. Nadie lo escucharía… a esas horas la escuela estaba vacía y los de la Caravana, seguro dormían. Además, estaban en los vestidores, era un sitio acústico… no tendría problemas. Se deleito mirando el cadáver de Tachimukai ahí tirado… como celebrando cada uno de esos momentos en los que lo acosó y abusó de él. Ahora tendría que buscarse otro tonto… pero no era problema, lo malo era que Tachimukai no el duró lo suficiente que él hubiera querido. Para todo lo demás, ese portero le había servido de mucho… como método de dar rienda a sus bajos instintos.

Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma… pues no haber visto los ojos de Toda… que se sentía que había trascendido todas las fronteras… había matado… era la forma suprema de mostrar su poderío y su dominio. Respiraba fuerte… sentía la adrenalina en sus venas…

Era la cima de su actuar como capitán… había logrado… el control absoluto.


End file.
